


Lumity one shots

by MutantWayward



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantWayward/pseuds/MutantWayward
Summary: Requests what ever you want man WITHIN REASON but these are just for when I lose motivation to write my other fics
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 38
Kudos: 27





	Lumity one shots

THINGS I WILL NOT DO

1) RAPE/ NON CON

3) SCAT OR WATERSPORTS

4) PEDOPHILIA

5) UNDERAGE 

WILL ADD ON IF NEEDED

But like everything else is on the table unless said otherwise 😌

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty girl: *sends selfie*
> 
> Me, joking around: ugh youre so hot daddy 😩🥵
> 
> Pretty girl:
> 
> Me: that was a joke-
> 
> Pretty girl: say it again.
> 
> I AM NOT A BOTTOM (and I will die on that hill) BUT FUCKING CHRIST SHE IS SO HOT


End file.
